Lets Bash Tea
by catsblood15
Summary: ...yugioh cast and their reasons for plotting the death of Tea! Rated for safety my dear readers :)
1. Joey

"What doesnt annoy you will keep you sane..."

AN: dedicated to stormygirl335

AT SCHOOL:

Joey walked through the cafeteria after grabbing his tray of sloppy Joes and headed for his usual table by the window, his friends; Tristan, Yugi, Bakura, Marik and Duke werent there yet since they were in a different class but he knew they were on their way and would be there shortly. Joey sat down at the table and noticed his friend Tea was there,

"Hey Tea,"

"Oh hi Joey," Tea smiled as she took a bite of her salad

"What he heck are you eating?"

"Whats it look like Joey, i'm eating a salad"

"why, are you trying to lose weight or something?" Tea slammed her fork down and glared at her blond haired friend, "What are you saying Joey, that i need to loose weight, OMG AM I FAT!"

"What? No its just..."

"OMG Joey i cant believe you think im fat!" Tea shrieked, "We're friends Joey why are you being so mean! Friends are the most important thing in the world Joey and all you can think about is me being fat!" Tea screamed as she stormed off...

'what the hell just happened?' Joey thought as his other friends sat down at the table.

...

WALKING HOME:

Joey was walking home when he noticed someone following him, he looked around and realized it was his friend Tea.

"Tea you Scared me,"

"Sorry Joey but listen why where you so mean today at lunch, friends arent supposed to treat each other like that!"

"Geez Tea," Joey said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I didnt mean it,"

"Still Joey, your my friend and we need to be honest with each other so tell me the truth do you really think im fat?" Tea said as she stood infront of her friend

"What, uh um no,"

"LIAR! TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"Tea your not fat," Joey said

"OMG YOU STILL THINK IM FAT?"

"Wait what huh?" Joey said as as Tea started crying and continued her friendship rant, "Joey Wheeler you are a dog! You're so mean but your my friend how could you say im fat! Oh I hate you!"

"Awe man Tea im sorry,"

"No you're not!" Tea said as she stormed off.

'Thats it, she needs to go.' Joey thought as he made his way home.

...

AN: ok so the next few chapters are gonna be each yugioh member and what Tea did to send them over the edge. Each chapter will consist of 2 events ok...ok good NOW REVIEW! and tell me who you wanna read next.


	2. AN: Worst blond moment EVER

...Biggest blond moment EVER! 

i reviewed this story XD i forgot this was my own...SO that means 1 thing...i have been away far to long and will be updating soon...

Sorry for the long wait...


	3. Seto and Seth

AN: o.o ~stalks reviewers~ XD yes i reviewed my own story and you know what im happy i did BECAUSE it made me realize i had not updated in like a yr and a month so now we begin :D SORRY FOR TYPOS D:

WARNING: MOST CHARACTERS ARE OOC, SETO AND SETH ARE TWINS, SETH IS THE KAIBA YOU ALL KNOW, READ "Seto kaiba isnt who he claims to be" FOR MORE INFO ON THE TWIN SITUATION...

WARNING 2: SETO IS A TRANSEXUAL o.o IN MY STORIES HE IS FOR A REASON! I WILL BE POSTING A STORY SURROUNDING THAT AT A LATER DATE!

NO BASHING ME OR THE STORY YOU WERE WARNED!

SORRY IF THE CHAPTER ISNT AS FUNNY AS THE FIRST OR AS GOOD, ITS BEEN A YEAR O.O

STORY TIME!:

Tea walked down the street, her pink high heels clicking on the ground as she walked, she was still wearing the Domino High uniform for girls, oh how she hated that uniform, all the boys and male teachers kept staring at her. She had tried getting the uniforms changed but to no avail, her mind swirled around ideas but only one thought came to mind...Kaiba.

...

Seth walked down the street on his way to kaiba corp., he had promised to hangout with Seto that day, but someone had requested an emergency buisness meeting,

~this had better be important~ Seth thought as he entered the Kaiba Corp. building still wearing his school uniform...

...

Seto sat on a red velvet couch in the living room of the kaiba mansion, he sat there holding a bowl of popcorn watching a stage production of the musical "Wicked", he looked to the giant white doors that led from the tv room to the main hallway has he heard a knock. He got up and walked to the doors, his eyes were a shade lighter then his brothers and surrounded by black eye liner, his hair was dyed black and sholder length, his bangs still covered his left eye like his brothers hair. The corset he wore was red velvet with black velvet roses, the ribbon that was tied into a bow was a shiney black ribbon, his leather pants were tight around his hips and thighs but flared at the bottom, he wore a black choker around his neck and the infamous duel monsters locket his brother Seth had given him only months before when he had been rescued from their step-fathers prostitution ring. He smiled as he opened the door and saw it was Tea,

"Hey Tea,"

"Hey Seto you need to talk to the principle about changing the uniforms at the school, i mean look at mean i look like a prostitute!" Tea ranted, Seto flinched visably at the mention of prostitute, he cleared his throat and looked at her breathing a little hard over the memories,

"Tea you need to ask Seth, i have no authority..."

"No authority!" Tea interupted, "YOUR SETO FREAKING KAIBA OF COURSE YOU HAVE AUTHORITY!" She shouted, "what do you take me for an idiot?" Tea asked as she pushed him to the side and entered the mansion, Seto eyes widened as he watched her head for the tv room, he shut the door and chased after her,

"Tea please, you need to talk with Seth im sure he will help, but hes at kaiba corp."

"Then i will wait for him to return" She said

"wha..."

6 hours later

Seth opened the door to the Kaiba mansion, and looked around with a sigh, it seemed his brothers either werent home or had gone to bed early, he hung up his jacket and headed for his room, as he passe dthe tv room he heard what sounded like his twins voice and very femine annoying cheerleader voice yelling at him. Seth's eyes widened as he rushed into the tv room and saw his twin being yelled at by the friendship cheerleader. Seth growled as he walked up behind her grabbing her wrist, Seto sighed with a smile as he realized his brother was home and ran into his arms as he threw Tea on to the couch and told her to shut up. Seth rubbed Seto's back as he nuzzled his brothers neck, the older twin looked at the girl sitting on the couch and growled dangerously,

" what the HELL were doing yelling at Seto"

"I want Seto to force the principle to change the school uniforms" she said with a triamphant smile, Seth blinked and laughed as he realized the girl was proud of herself for standing up to him, obviously she didnt realize she was playing a dangerouse game, Seto looked at his older brother in frustration then back to Tea,

"I told you Tea, I have no say in forcing anyone to do anything" he said, Seto was the complete opposite of Seth and did not like using force to get what he wanted, he looked at his brother breathing harshly, Seth looked back at him and frowned as he realized Seto was having a mild panic attack, his hands were shaking and his breathing was ragid. Seth ran to the kitchen and came back holding a brown lunch bag and handed it to Seto, he watched as Seto opened the bag quickley and started breathing into it, the older teen glared at the girl sitting on the couch and snarled, "how long have you been here harrassing my brother?" Tea looked at him in shock, with wide eyes "escuse me!"

"you heard me Gardner, how long have you been here harrassing my brother,"

"I was invited in Kaiba" she said, Seth raised a brow as he looked at Seto with a smirk silently asking him what happened, Seto looked at him shaking his head furiously, "she knocked on the door and told me what she wanted, when i told her she need to go to you about it, she pushed me aside and let herself in"

Seth nodded as he looked back at Tea, "how long have you been here,"

"only like 10 mins before you came home" she said,

Seto stared at her wide eyed and walked to his brothers side and held on to his arm, "10 mins? you've been here 6 hours" he exclaimed. Seth raised a brow and wrapped his arm around his twin,

"seriously 6 hours? guards" he called out "please take her away" he said as roland and Gail (pronounced Jail) came into the room and grabbed Teas arms, Seto snuggled into his brothers embrace as Tea was dragged out of the room, a tear fell from Seto's widened eyes as he felt his brothers breath hitch, Seth's grip on Seto's lower back tightened painfully as both twins heard the brown haired cheerleader scream that Seto was nothing but a whore and a prostitute. The younger twin whimpered at the words and the pain in his lower back, sighing when he felt his brother kiss his temple then his forhead and started stroking his hair, he looked at the deep blue eyes of his older brother and smiled when he heard Seth say,

"She will pay...no one calls my brother a prostitute and gets away with it," he looked out the window and watched as she was driven away into the night away from him and his brothers.

...

AN: LIKE I SAID I WILL EXPLAIN LATER ABOUT THE TRANSEXUAL AND PROSTITUTION THING LATER _ YOU CAN KINDA READ WHAT HAPPENED IN "Seto Kaiba isnt who he claims to be" THERES A SEQUAL TO IT TO ^-^


	4. Yugi and Yami

Lets Bash Tea!

Ok I am mean, I will admit that I HATE Tea. Sorry Tea fans but she is just to...I dont know...cheery...and her friendship rants...my god what is up with that. I am sorry but real friends don't go around bitching about friendship and what is supposed to happen in said friendship...atleast mine don't (thank the gods and goddesses)...seems to me she is a little bit of a control freak...that or she has such little self esteem that she has to remind them that they are all friends...awe now I feel bad for her...still want to kill her...just feel a tad sad...~watches yu-gi-oh again and hears another friendship rant~ .e OMG it is like in EVERY episode...that is it...time for a new chapter. ;D

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Time to B-Bash Tea++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was morning in Domino City as students of all ages started to wake up and get ready for school, a spiky blond hair boy with red and black streaks in his hair groaned as he slammed his hand down on his alarm clock as it buzzed. The young teen opened his violet eyes and saw the spirit of the Millennium puzzle hovering over him. He smiled to his Yami as he sat up and rubbed his tiered eyes, "good morning Yami," the boy said.

"Good morning Yugi," Yami said as he smiled back, Yugi got up out of bed and groaned as he stretched his still tiered muscles. The boy looked at his alarm clock, his eyes going wide as he realized the time and grabbed his school uniform tripping over the chair they had been laid out on in his haste to get ready for school. Yugi got dressed quickly and grabbed his bag before running out the door of the game shop his grandfather owned. He started running down the street but stopped as the voice of his Yami sounded in his head.

"Yugi, where are you going in such a haste?" The Spirit of the puzzle asked.

"...to school Yami, I am running very late.." Yugi replied

"Well Yugi I do not think you should continue to run to school..." He said with a grin

"Why?"

"...because Yugi, you are not wearing shoes...or pants for that matter." The spirit said trying to hide his laughter. Yugi looked down and blushed bright red before quickly running back to the shop and up to his room. The teen huffed as he put on his pants and shoes before checking and making sure he was wearing everything he was supposed too and smiled, thanking Ra no one had seen him pants and shoeless just minutes ago. The young duel monsters champion sighed as he walked out the door again waving goodbye to his grandfather as he restarted his trek to school. The walk to school was long but he knew he would meet up with his friends soon, just like everyday. Some days they would meet up at Yugi's or they would meet up along their ways to the school. Everyday was the same for the group of friends but today seemed different. Yugi couldn't explain why exactly today seemed different but it did and even Yami, the spirit that inhabited Yugi's body, felt the same way.

"Hey Yug," Yugi looked up as he heard his name spoken with a Brooklyn accent and smiled at the grinning blond boy in front of him.

"Joey!" Yugi exclaimed smiling and greeted his blond hair friend. They chatted as they walked to school together, talking about their weekends and plans for the next, they even chatted about an awesome dinner Joey had, had the night before, the conversation ended though as they enter the school and headed towards their lockers which were side by side. Yugi looked up at Joey and tilted his head before asking if his friend was ok, with a sigh Joey looked at the shorter teen and asked,

"Hey Yug, have you noticed anything odd about Tea recently?"

"No I haven't Joey why?"

"Well..," before the blond duelist could finish speaking, a dark voice interrupted him, "Motou, control your friends and keep them on their leashes otherwise I will have to call the pound and have them euthanized." The tall brunette said as he stood beside Yugi and Joey. Seto was beside him holding on to his arm and looked as if he was ready to pass out.

"Kaiba, what did my friends do?" Yugi asked

"Well for one, all of your friends bug the hell out of me and two your little yapping cheerleader called my brother a whore and a prostitute." Seth exclaimed as his brother unconsciously dug his nails into his arm. Yugi's eyes widened as he looked towards Joey who was staring at the twins with wide eyes before also looking at the twins. Yugi looked up at Seth with a frown and shook his head before speaking, "Kaiba that does not sound like Tea,"

"Well Yug, Tea has been acting strange I mean last Friday at school she put words into my mouth, and all I said was, 'why are you eating a salad, are you trying to lose weight?' and she just went off on me Yug, saying I was calling her fat, and stormed off but the weirdest part was what happened after school." Joey said with a frown as he looked towards the short duelist.

"what happened on the way home Joey?"

"Well as I was walking home, I noticed Tea was following me and when I confronted her and apologized for earlier she asked me to tell her if she was really fat, I told her she wasn't. Then she started screaming at me and saying I was lying and still saying I was calling her fat. She just kept accusing me Yug of something I never said. Then She screamed at me again saying I was lying and accusing me of calling her fat and then stormed off. I have no idea what her problem is but shes been acting so strangely as of late." Joey said as he finished speaking and continued to look at his short friend. Yugi continued to stare with wide eyes as he looked at his friend before turning his attention to the Kaiba twins.

"So what happened with you two and Tea? I know you said she called your brother horrible things but what else?" Yugi asked. Seto looked at his brother, after getting his brothers nod of approval the younger of the twins began to speak.

"Well I was sitting at home watching 'Wicked' when I heard a knock at the door. I got up to answer it and Tea was standing at the door and immediately started saying how I needed to change the school uniforms. I told her I had no authority over that and she would need to talk to Seth but she just screamed at me that I was a Kaiba and did in fact have authority. She claimed I thought she was an idiot and pushed passed me into the house and sat down on the couch. I told her again that she would need to speak with Seth about changing the uniforms but had also said he was at Kaiba Corp. Tea then shrugged and said she would wait for him to return."

"When I did arrive home," Seth began as his brother had finished speaking, "I had heard yelling in the living room and when I went in there I found your friendship ranting freak of a cheerleader yelling at Seto. When I asked her why she was there she stated she had been invited in and proceeded to tell me that I needed to force the school to change the uniforms and when Seto told me what had happened, the girl claimed she had only been there ten minutes but had in fact been there for six hours all the while yelling at Seto and causing him to have a panic attack. When I had Roland and Gail throw her out she began yelling profanity at my brother." Seth finished as he glared at his rival, before anyone had a chance to speak all four boys turned their heads as a high pitched brunette girl walked up to them.

"Hi guys" Tea beamed as she walked up to them. She ignored their glares as she walked over to Seth and laced their fingers together. She smiled at Seth and winked as she smiled her best smile, "You know Seth, you are quite the smart and handsome man." Seth gagged before pulling his hand away from the girl and glared, "Do not ever touch me again.." He seethed. Tea ignored him and started tracing a finger over his chest smiling, "come on now stud, I know you like me.."

Yugi, Yami, Joey, Seto and Seth all stared at the girl in disbelief as she winked at Seth and smiled before wrapping an arm around him. "Oh come on Seth, you said you wanted me to be your girlfriend last night, you even gave me a ride home."

"WHAT!? That never happened, you screamed at my brother and I had you escorted out!" Seth exclaimed. Once again Tea ignored him as she tightened her grip around him. Seth pulled away from her embrace in disgust and glared at her. "First of all Gardner, touch me again and I will strangle you, second of all I never in my life said anything about going out with you. I am gay and the whole world knows it. Third even if I wasn't gay after having you all up on me hell even after the first time I ever heard your voice I would have turned gay."

The brunette girl stared up at him in shock, "What, are you saying you will not date me because...because I am fat!?" The girl screeched, her face turning red in anger.

"Yes, yes that is exactly what I am saying Tea, I will not date you, and it has nothing to do with the fact I find men attractive and not woman but rather the fact that you are fat." Tea stared at the CEO wide eyed, her face red with anger, but he like she had done earlier, ignored her and continued. "I mean look at you Tea, lay off the salads and the cheer-leading, you look like and overgrown tooth pick" The other boys knew Seth was being sarcastic and snickered, Seto nearly fell to the floor in laughter. Seth smiled at Tea mockingly. She opened her mouth to speak but turned on her heels and walked away. Yugi wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes as he looked at the twins and to Joey and nodded as Joey asked, "now, you see what we mean Yug?" Yugi knew something was off and decided that maybe he should ask Tea what was wrong. Saying goodbye to Joey and the twins, Yugi grabbed his things and ran after Tea.

"Tea, wait up.." Yugi said as the girl stopped in her tracks and turned around with her arms crosses. "Tea are you ok, you have been acting weird lately." Yugi asked his friend. Tea looked at him still angry and shook her head. "friends Yugi, we all are friends and Joeys been saying I am fat and the twins have been calling me names and just saying awful things to me!" Yugi was surprised by Tea's words knowing that she was confusing the situation. The twins had never called her names...well maybe Seth had but they were all used to that by now and if she was referring to the fat thing well...that is just silly, everyone could tell Seth had been joking and mocking her for calling herself fat when she wasn't, but obviously Tea heard only what she wanted to hear. Hell she was even putting words into others mouths. Yugi frowned and looked up at Tea and shook his head, Tea you are not fat, so Joey made a comment about you eating a salad, plus I don't think Joey even knows what a salad is." Yugi joked with a grin.

Tea looked at him in shock, "Yugi, Joey is our friend! I can not believe you just called him poor and stupid!"

"Wait what!?" Yugi exclaimed

"You said Joey did not know what a salad was, so you pretty much said he was poor and stupid! I can not believe you Yugi, how could you!" Tea screeched as she stormed off. Yugi looked at his Yami as he floated beside him just as surprised as he was and glared.

She was going down..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: XD bahahaha go Seth!


	5. Tristan and Duke

Lets Bash Tea!

Ok I am mean, I will admit that I HATE Tea. Sorry Tea fans but she is just to...I don't know...cheery...and her friendship rants...my god what is up with that. I am sorry but real friends don't go around bitching about friendship and what is supposed to happen in said friendship...at least mine don't (thank the gods and goddesses)...seems to me she is a little bit of a control freak...that or she has such little self esteem that she has to remind them that they are all friends...awe now I feel bad for her...still want to kill her...just feel a tad sad...~watches yu-gi-oh again and hears another friendship rant~ O.e OMG it is like in EVERY episode...that is it...time for a new chapter. ;D

:O I had a review from a guest complaining about how I was killing off Tea for her friendship rants when Yugi brings up the heart of the cards a lot...well first he is next to be killed off...and second...the heart of the cards rant is important to the story line...mmm sort of but way more important then Teas friendship rants :D plus why is Tea even there? Shes there for the fans to have someone to hate duh! Hence why she does not duel or do anything but rant! :D I mean come on it is oh so obvious! Hell she rarely even speaks unless its to wine about something! ~Whispers~ because she is there for us to hate ~end whispers~

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Time to B-Bash Tea++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Duke and Tristan walked down the hall of Domino High and stopped as they spotted their brunette blue eyed friend, Tea. She was leaning against the lockers in her pink and blue school uniform, her face was still red from the confrontation with Yugi just minutes earlier. Tristan walked up to her smiling, "Hey Tea whats wrong?" He asked as he and Duke stopped to greet her. Tea looked at them and sighed before smiling. "It's nothing guys, where are you two going?"

"Chemistry" Duke said as he fiddled with his dice earring,

"Science" Tristan said with a grimish look, oh god how he hated science, he wished he could just get up and walk away from that class and never step foot in side of its class room again but he knew the career he wanted probably depended on it...not that he had any ideas what he wanted to have as a career but don't most things involve science now? Tristan shook his head and looked to Duke and Tea,

"well I must be heading to class, take care" he said with a wave goodbye and stalked off to his classroom. Duke waved back before turning his attention to Tea, "So what is really bothering you Tea," he asked her. Tea looked at him and smiled and titled her head,

"Do you think I am fat Duke?" Duke's eyes widened as he heard the question and quickly answered no. She looked at him and asked, "do you think I'm stupid?"

"No," was the reply

"Thank you Duke," She said before hugging him and heading off to class. Duke shook his head and breathed a sigh of relief. He had been in that position before and he swore no matter what he would always answer... "no"

"WHAT!?" Tea screamed

Duke blinked a few times before realizing he had unknowingly just answered Tea's question...what had she asked?! When, during the time he had been thinking to himself had she turned around and come back? Duke looked at the angry teen girl and spoke,

"um...what...what was the question..." he asked nervously.

"I just came back to get my book that had fallen and asked if my butt looked big when I bent down!" She screeched as she smacked him across the face and glared.

"You are supposed to be my friend Duke! I can not believe you!" She continued to scream, she turned her head and looked as Tristan walked back up to them.

"What is with all the screaming out here I can hear you in the classroom, your lucky my teachers late." Tristan said as he eyed the very angry teen girl and a very disgruntled dice master. He shut the classroom door and stared at the two waiting for an explanation. Duke looked at him and threw his hands in the air before running off, "I...I am going to chemistry class." Tristan and Tea watched as Duke ran off, Tea stomped her foot and glared at Tristan, shaking her head. Tristan stared at her in confusion, before he could say anything the girl in front of him spoke first.

"You boys are all the same! Calling girls fat, saying we need to lose weight, nothing is ever good enough for you people!" Tea yelled as she threw her hands in the air and continued speaking. "Why don't you jerks stop objectifying woman! I am your friend, not an object!"

"What did I do" Tristan asked

"I can not believe you Tristan your just as bad as the rest of them!" She screeched as she stormed off, Tristan stood there confused and dazed at the brunette girl's strange reaction. That girl was a nut, Joey had mentioned something over the weekend about her strange behavior but he figured Tea had just had a bad day and continued to not dwell on it but after hearing her blame him for something he had never done nor said and the way the dice master had looked so disgruntled...well maybe Joey was right...This girl was off her rockers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duke shook his head as he walked into the chemistry room and took his seat. 'That girl is crazy' he thought to himself as he ran a hand over his reddened cheek. The dice master pondered over the girl's behavior...it did not make sense. Why was she acting so strangely? Were all woman like this or just the ones he knew? Duke knew he did objectify woman sometimes, he never purposely meant to of course but he knew he had done nothing to Tea...had he? Oh dear god he didn't even know anymore. Shaking his head, Duke with the rest of the class, stood up and greeted their teacher as he walked in.

Tea needs to go, he thought to himself as he took his seat and began his work

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Wow, I did Yugi, Yami, Tristan and Duke today! :D lets see who is next...hnmmm Bakura! Anyone I am missing? Hnmmmmm...I do not know we shall see :O


	6. Bakura, Ryou, Seto, and Seth

Lets Bash Tea!

Ok I am mean, I will admit that I HATE Tea. Sorry Tea fans but she is just to...I don't know...cheery...and her friendship rants...my god what is up with that. I am sorry but real friends don't go around bitching about friendship and what is supposed to happen in said friendship...at least mine don't (thank the gods and goddesses)...seems to me she is a little bit of a control freak...that or she has such little self esteem that she has to remind them that they are all friends...awe now I feel bad for her...still want to kill her...just feel a tad sad...~watches yu-gi-oh again and hears another friendship rant~ O.e OMG it is like in EVERY episode...that is it...time for a new chapter. ;D

:O I had a review from a guest complaining about how I was killing off Tea for her friendship rants when Yugi brings up the heart of the cards a lot...well first he is next to be killed off...and second...the heart of the cards rant is important to the story line...mmm sort of but way more important then Teas friendship rants :D plus why is Tea even there? Shes there for the fans to have someone to hate duh! Hence why she does not duel or do anything but rant! :D I mean come on it is oh so obvious! Hell she rarely even speaks unless its to wine about something! ~Whispers~ because she is there for us to hate ~end whispers~

WARNING: Some how Bakura has his own body, I do not know how...but he does, lol. Maybe I will figure out a reason as to why he does later but for now just enjoy it!

PS: This chapter...right here...was harder then Tristan's and Duke's chapter O.e no idea why...maybe because this chappy has four of my fav characters in it, Tea NOT being one of them of course. I also would like to state that, why would you get mad at someone who is bashing their least favorite character? I mean who is to say I wont do this to them all? I mean even my favorite characters, there are writers who make Kaiba a rapist and Joey the innocent ukish victim but I don't complain and I hate when they write the characters like that BUT it is their story, so who am I to complain? I mean that is why its called FANFICTION right? Gives us a chance to make the characters we like do something different or even make the characters we hate into people we like...hnmmm what are your thoughts about this my dear readers?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Time to B-Bash Tea++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Large blue lockers adorned the walls of the Domino High halls, Ryou and Seto stood by their lockers as they waited for Seth and Bakura to finish getting the rest of their stuff from their own lockers which were on the wall in front of Seto's and Ryou's. Bakura shut the door of his locker closed and leaned against it as he looked over at Seto and Ryou laughing. He nudged Seth with his elbow and pointed to their two laughing twins. Seth hid a smirk as he watched Ryou and Seto chatting away and laughing, he shook his head and looked towards Bakura, sure they had some problems in the start, what with Bakura invoking the powers of Satan during the battle city finals, BUT he wasn't a bad guy and Bakura would look after Seto and protect him when he couldn't. So he was ok will calling Bakura a friend...he would never say that out loud though. Seth shook his head and Bakura smacked his arm, "Ow, what the hell Bakura!?" Seth asked as he glared at Bakura, Seth looked in the direction of where Bakura was looking and noticed one of Yugi's brunette cheerleaders walking towards Ryou and Seto, both Seth and Bakura glared at the brunette as she walked up towards Seto and Ryou.

"Ryou!" Tea screamed, startling both Seto and Ryou who accidentally slammed themselves backwards into their lockers and dropped their belongings. "Where is Bakura," Tea asked as she looked at the two boys. Seto and Ryou shook slightly as they stared at the crazy teen girl with blue eyes and brunette hair. Ryou opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Tea who stomped her feet again and yelled at Ryou to answer her,

"hnmm and here people were calling me a psyco..." Bakura said as he and Seth walked up to them. Seto latched on to his brothers waist and shook as he hid behind his brother. Ryou stood between Seth and Bakura with wide eyes as Tea started yelling and screaming at Bakura.

"Bakura, you and your little hikari are just as bad as the rest of them!" Bakura raised an eyebrow and stared at the girl as Seth crossed his arms and smirked. "...and what pray-tell have we done to you?" the thief king asked. Tea stood there glaring and then screamed, "You know what you did!"

"No, sorry, I can't recall doing anything to you, but I did put a dead squirrel in the pharaohs locker today...is that what this is about?" Bakura asked as he tilted his head to the side with a smirk plastered on his face. Seth hid his face inside his jacket trying to not laugh as Tea's face grew redder by the second. "That is horrible Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed

"Oh please Ryou he is your Yami! You probably helped him shove the dead squirrel into Yami's locker!" Tea accused, Seto's eyes widened as he ran to Ryou who had started to cry. Bakura and Seth glared at the girl as she smirk, 'This girl has gone nuts if she thinks I am going to let her get away with upsetting Ryou like that' Bakura thought as he continued to glare at the girl. 'How dare she upset Seto, that bitch will pay' Seth thought as he clenched his fist as he went to comfort Seto and Ryou.

"Tea," Ryou began, "Yugi and Seto both said you were acting strange and they were right...you are bonkers woman! I had noth...,"

"Shut up!" Tea screamed causing Bakura and Seth to jump slightly as Seto and Ryou both ran to their brother's lockers on the other side of the hall. Tea walked up to Seto and Ryou and slapped them both, "How could you, Seto I am so sure you had something to do with this and all because you did not want to help get the girl's uniform changed! You are a pervert just like every other man here at this school!"

"I told you already Tea, you need to speak with Seth! I have no authority!" Seto yelled back as he held his reddened cheek. "plus.." Tea ignored whatever it was Seto had to say as she stared at Ryou, "How could you allow Bakura to put a dead squirrel into Yami's locker!? We are all friends! You are Yami's friend! " She screeched and raised her hand to slap them both, but before her hand made contact with Ryou's face, she was pulled away by Bakura who shoved her to the ground, "Don't EVER touch Ryou or Seto again." he said he stared down at the girl on the floor. Seth ran to Seto's side and held his brother's shaking form, he looked at Bakura who was tending to Ryou and silently asked if he understood now what he meant as he stroked his brother's hair. Bakura nodded back and silently plotted to remove the girl and any traces of her from existence.

Ryou and Seto looked up at the other two and smirked, "...bitches be crazy" the two said in unison...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damn right we be crazy x3

AN: Not as long as others but longer then the first 3 so it is ok BUT I was running out of ideas, I think I may do Serenity next I am not sure because its not really that I don't like Serenity I think shes cute she just doesn't idk the word maybe pop...no...oh she just doesn't make an impression on me, that's it. So since Serenity really didn't make herself known when she was on the show I will probably have difficulty writing her and I may do Moki next as well since Serenity, Moki, Mai, and Grandpa Motou are the only ones left unless you think I should do Rebecca to I mean they have a pretty good rivalry going on all ready, lol.

So yea tell me what I should next, should I end it and make the next chapter last or add in a few more characters :O

Yay for using Yu-gi-oh abridged quotes!

Mokuba says: Seto, Bakura is invoking the powers of Satan again.

Seto says: eh I'll allow it

xDDD


End file.
